Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?
by Nacchan48
Summary: Ke-10 member JKT48 terdampar ke dimensi lain. "Dimana kita?"/"Entahlah...aku juga tidak tahu..."/"Kalian berada di Musical World"/"Eh? Musical World?". Untuk menyelamatkan 48 Family dari kehancuran. Mereka mempelajari Magic Song, sebuah lagu yang memiliki sihir. Diantaranya mendapatkan kekuatan Magic Song yang besar. Apa mereka bisa mengendalikannya dan menyelamatkan 48 Family?
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi Minna-san! Nacchan hadir kembali dengan fic baru! Yup, JKT48: Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka. Tapi, tenang saja, SKE48: Kataomoi Finally tetap berjalan dan sedang dalam proses. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, ini dia...

**JKT48: Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka**

**Chapter: 1-Prolog**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Yang penting Manusia, sudah cukup!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Ke-10 member JKT48 mendapat beasiswa di SMU Fortune Girls, Jepang. Alhasil, ke-10 member itu harus pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah mereka. Dan, selama bersekolah di Jepang, ke-10 member itu _vakum _dari segala kegiatan 48 Famiy.

Mereka tinggal d Asrama Fortune Girls yang terbagi menjadi 3 gedung. Gedung pertama berwarna biru—Shonichi—khusus untuk anak-anak kelas 1. Gedung kedua berwarna merah—River!—khusus untuk anak-anak kelas 2. Sedangkan gedung ketiga berwarna hijau—Beginner—khusus untuk anak-anak kelas 3. Kenapa nama-nama gedung berdasarkan judul-judul lagu AKB48? Karena SMU Fortune Girls—sebagian besar—mengajarkan bagaimana menjadi seorang idola. Lagipula, pemiliki SMU Fortune Girls adalah Shinoda Mariko.

1 kamar terdiri dari 3 orang. Melody, Nabilah, dan Shanju tergabung dalam kamar nomor 709 di gedung River! Ve, Haruka dan seorang siswi lagi—Kotoko Hanazawa tergabung dalam kamar nomor 713 gedung River! Naomi, Ayen dan Cindivia tergabung dalam kamar 512 gedung Shonichi. Sedangkan Natalia dan Viny tergabung dalam kamar 525 dalam gedung Shonichi.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Hari Minggu telah tiba. Inilah waktu bebas untuk siswi-siswi Fortune Girls. Hari sudah agak siang, tapi burung-burung masih berkicau. Melody sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecilnya sambil melihat kalender, "hmm...tanggal 27 Desember, ya...".

BRAK! Seseorang mendobrak pintu. Melody menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat siapa yang mendobrak. "MELODY! AYO! BERSIAP!" teriak Shanju bersemangat.

"Ada apa nih? Kok bersemangat sekali?" tanya Melody menaruh handuk kecilnya.

"Ada konser SKE48!" jawab Nabilah tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lalu...?" tanya Melody.

"MEREKA MENGHADIRKAN MEMBER-MEMBER YANG SUDAH GRADUATE!" teriak Shanju dan Nabilah bersamaan.

"Termasuk Kumin, KYAAA~!" seru Shanju.

"Wah, seru juga dong!" seru Melody memakai jaket _jeans_nya dan meraih tas merah kecil selempangnya.

"Iya, makanya, ayo!" seru Nabilah.

Ketiganya keluar kamar. "Kalian sudah bicara dengan Mariko-sama?" tanya Melody menutup pintu

"Tentu saja sudah!" jawab Nabilah.

"Siapa aja yang ikut konser?" tanya Melody.

"Hanya kita bertiga" jawab Shanju.

"Lha,kenapa hanya kita bertiga?" tanya Melody bingung.

"Yang lainnya pada sibuk!" jawab Shanju lesu.

"Oh..." Melody beroh ria.

"Ayo~! Nanti kita telat menonton konsernya!" seru Shanju menarik tangan Nabilah dan Melody.

"WUUUAAA~!" Nabilah mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Shanju.

"Shanju, pelan-pelan!" seru Melody.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"KYAAAA~ KONSER YANG KEREN!" teriak Shanju histeris sampai menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Shanju, kecilkan suaramu!" bisik Nabilah.

"Eh, baiklah..." Shanju mengecilkan suaranya.

"Melody!" panggil seseorang.

Melody, Nabilah dan Shanju menoleh ke belakang. "Jurina-senpai!" seru Melody.

"Hei, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu!" seru Jurina memukul pelan lengan Melody.

"Hehehe..._gomen senpai_! Ma...maksudku, Jurina-san!"

"Ya, biasakan memanggilku begitu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa _senpai _maksudku Jurina-san memanggilku?"

"Ng..." Jurina meraba-raba roknya. Lalu, merogoh sesuatu dari roknya, "ini, aku ingin kamu menyimpannya!" Jurina memberikan sebuah liontin kepada Melody.

"Eh..." Melody menerima liontin itu, "_a...arigatou, senpai..._"

"_Domo_, aku pergi dulu ya! _Ja ne, _Melody-san, Nabilah-san, Shanju-san!" Jurina melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menuju tempat konser tadi.

"_Ja ne, _Jurina-senpai! Maksudku, Jurina-san!" Melody melambaikan tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Nabilah dan Shanju.

"Melody, ayo cepat! Aku sudah mulai lapar~" seru Shanju mengelus perutnya.

"Oke, tapi kita makan siang kemana?" tanya Melody menghampiri Shanju dan Nabilah.

Semua bergumam. "Aha! Bagaimana kalau ditempat biasa?" usul Nabilah.

"Tempat biasa...?" Shanju dan Melody memiringkan kepala mereka.

"Iya, di warungnya Reiko-baachan!" jawab Nabilah.

"Oh, kalau gitu, ayo! Aku sudah lapar!" seru Shanju.

"Iya, aku juga!" lanjut Nabilah.

"Aku juga..." lanjut Melody.

Tanpa sadar, liontin Melody bercahaya. Dan, cahaya itu hilang dalam beberapa detik.

**~{End of Chapter 1}~**

* * *

Nacchan: Hah, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga! Bagaimana konsernya, Shanju?

Shanju: GILAAA! KEREN BANGET! SUMPAH!

Nacchan: Oh ya? Katanya, member-member yang dah graduate ikut hadir dalam konser, ya?

Shanju: IYA! Dan, mau tahu yang paling kerennya!?

Nacchan: Apa?

Shanju: AKU MENDAPAT TANDA TANGAN KUMIN! KYAAA~! *nunjukin tanda tangan Kumin*

Nacchan: Oh...

Shanju: SANGAT KEREN BUKAN!? SANGAT KEREEEEENNNN~! *meluk-meluk tanda tangan Kumin sambil bernari-nari Gak Jelas*

Nacchan: *sweatdrop* y..ya...sa..sangat keren...

* * *

**~|A|~|R|~|I|~|G|~|A|~|T|~|O|~|U|~||~|G|~|O|~|Z|~|A|~|I|~|M|~|A|~|S|~|U|~**


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi minna-san tachi! Nacchan kembali dengan Chapter baru nieh~! Thanks buat yang udah baca fic ini,Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini dia...

**JKT48: Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?**

**Chapter: 2 - Kekuatan dari Liontin Melody**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Seorang manusia yang pastinya ^w^)v**

**WARNING(!): OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, GAK NYAMBUNG, DLL!**

* * *

Siang yang cukup panas, bahkan SANGAAAATTT panas. Sepanjang lorong dipenuhi siswi yang meleleh(?) karena kepanasan.

"Adeuuhhhh! Puanas banget sih hari ini! Ada apa gerangan!?" tutur Shanju.

"Antah barantah, kemaren masih adem-adem aja!" seru Nabilah setuju.

Melody menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalian ini...ngomel saja terus! Sekali-kali panas dong, gak enakan kalau sejuk, adem-adem terus? Nanti masuk angin pula!"

"Iya sih..." keduanya bergumam, "tapi masalahnya satu!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Melody menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kamu gak kepanasan!" gumam Nabilah.

"Iya, kok bisa...!?" gumam Shanju berpikir.

"Hihihii..." Melody hanya tersenyum, "karena tadi aku menikmati es serut Reiko-baachan!"

"HEH!? BAGAIMANA BISA!?" teriak kedua siswi itu yang menggema disepanjang lorong.

"Hei, berisik!" seru Melody setengah berbisik.

"_Go..gomen..._" keduanya mengecilkan suara mereka. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nabilah.

"Kebetulan tadi Sayaka-sensei (mantan AKB48―Sayaka Akimoto―ternyata menjadi guru disekolah ini ^w^)v) memintaku membelikan es serut di warung Reiko-baachan, kembaliannya buat aku! Nah, jadilah aku beli 2 es serut!" jawab Melody.

"Wihh...beruntung banget jadi dirimu, Mel!" puji Shanju.

"Iya, iya! _Lucky Girl!_" lanjut Nabilah.

"Hihihi...udah yuk, kita kembali ke kamar!" ajak Melody.

"Okey!" seru keduanya mengikuti ketua kamar mereka.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Oke, gadis-gadis cantik, cukup sudah menontonnya! Waktunya makan malam" tegur Melody.

"Yah, bentar lagi dong!" tawar Shanju.

"Tidak bisa, Shanju sayang, ini sudah waktunya makan malam, mau kena hukum oleh Sayaka-sensei?" ujar Melody.

"Gak mau sih..." gumam Shanju.

"Tapi, bentar lagi dong! Lagi asyik-asyiknya bertarung tuh, si Meredy!" seru Nabilah.

"Iya, tuh! Sama si Juvia!" lanjut Shanju.

Melody meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggannya sambil menghela nafas, "baiklah...kalian yang meminta..."

"Huh?" Shanju dan Nabilah menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar Melody berbicara.

"Ayo, waktunya makan malam, gadis-gadis cantik! Sudahi dulu menontonnya, ya?" ujar Melody tersenyum manis sekali dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"HII!" Shanju dan Nabilah bergidik ngeri, "i..iya Melody, ka...kami...segera pergi ke ruang makan...!"

"I..iya, sa...sampai nanti...!" seru Nabilah. Keduanya langsung kabur menuju ruang makan.

"Bisa mati kita kalau tetap diam disana!" ujar Shanju.

"Iya, masih ingat aku waktu 3 bulan yang lalu!" ucap Nabilah mengingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback On**

Waktu itu, Shanju dan Nabilah lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton Naruto.

"Shanju, Nabilah, ayo! Sudah waktunya makan malam!" ujar Melody.

"Iya, bentar...!" ujar Shanju.

"5 menit lagi! 5 meniiittt lagi!" ujar Nabilah menunjukan 5 jarinya dan menoleh ke arah TV lagi.

"Ayo, dong! Nanti Sayaka-sensei bakal marah dan menghukum kalian!" seru Melody.

"Bentar lagi Teh Imel!" seru keduanya serempak.

"Hah..." Melody menghela nafas, "ayo, dong! Hukuman Sayaka-sensei kejam loh!"

"Ih, bising amat sih, bentar lagi..!" omel Shanju.

"Iya, 5 menit lagi, kok!" seru Nabilah menunjukan kembali 5 jari kaki(?) nya.

Keduanya kembali menikmati tayangan di Televisi. Melody menghirup nafas, lalu membuangnya. Ia berjalan menuju depan TV, dekat sakelar. "Ayo, Shanju cantik, Nabilah cantik, makan malam dulu, ya...?" ujar Melody dengan senyum indahnya.

"Iya, teh Imel, tapi, bentar lagi dong..._please_!" seru Nabilah.

CKLEK! Melody mencabut kabel dari sakelar. "Ih, apaan sih, Melody!? Kenapa di cabut!?" protes Shanju.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, makan malam dulu...~" ucap Melody dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil memainkan kabel.

"Ih, bentar lagi dong, Mel! _Please!_" ucap Shanju memohon.

"Tidak bisa, Shanju, kalian harus makan malam dulu!" ucap Melody dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ih, kenapa sih dia!?" bisik Shanju melipat tangannya.

"Aku takut deh, Nju!" ujar Nabilah gemetaran.

"Kenapa takut!?" tanya Shanju menoleh ke arah Nabilah.

"Aku duluan ya, sampai nanti!" Nabilah langsung kabur menuju ruang makan.

"Eh, Nabilah! Yee...malah pergi...emang kenapa sih...?" gumam Shanju.

"Shanju..." panggil Melody.

Sebenarnya, Shanju tak mendengar panggilan Melody. Tapi, ia menoleh ke arah Melody karena merasakan hawa mematikan.

"Waktunya makan malam...!" ujar Melody dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan _death glare _luar binasa mematikan, ampe seluruh makhluk―kecuali Shanju―dikamar itu pada mati semua. Ia memegang garpu yang tajam dan pisau dapur yang super keduper luar biasa super tajam. Rambutnya menari-nari menjulur ke seluruh arah.

"HIII!" Shanju bergidik ngeri. Melody semakin dekat dengannya. "EMAK! NABILAH! VINY! TOLONGIN HAMBAMU YANG SANGAT BERDOSA INI!" teriak Shanju yang cetar membahana badai.

**20 menit kemudian, di ruang makan...**

Krek...! seseorang membuka ruang makan. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. "Melody!" seru semuanya. "Kak Melo, dimana Kak Shanju?" tanya Cindivia. "Dia berada di belakangku!" jawab Melody duduk di sebelah gadis loli itu dan menyantap makan malamnya.

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. "Too...looong...aa...kuuu...!" ucap Shanju ngesot dari kamar dengan baju yang compang-camping dan penuh darah.

"Shanju!" seru semuanya. Ke-7 temannya segera berjalan menujunya. "Kamu kenapa, Nju?" tanya Ve.

"Nyonya Killer nan Menawan itu..." ucapan Shanju terhenti ketika ia menoleh ke arah Melody yang memberinya tatapan kematian. Shanju bergidik ngeri, "ti...tidak ada...aku hanya...tadi terjatuh dari lantai berapa, entah, aku tak tahu,uhukk...uhukk..." Shanju batuk darah.

"SHANNJUUU-SAMAAA~!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi di telinga ke-8 member JKT48 itu, "Viny!"

"Shanju-sama, Shanju-sama tidak apa...?" tanya Viny menggenggam tangan Shanju sambil menahan tangis.

Shanju tersenyum ke arah Viny, "terima...kasih...untuk...semua...selamat...tinggal...Viny..." dan, akhirnya Shanju menutup matanya.

"TIDAKK! SHANJU-SAMA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Viny mengeluarkan seluruh _namida_-nya sambil memeluk Tuan Putrinya.

Yang lain―kecuali Melody yang sibuk makan makan malamnya dan Haruka―hanya bersweatdrop ria. "Hiks...akhir yang menyedihkan...hiks...!" tutur Haruka mengusap _namida_-nya dengan sapu tangan _pink_ nya. Yang lain sweatdrop menoleh ke arah Haruka. "Hei, Viny, dia hanya pingsan atau tertidur, tak mungkin ia sudah mati!" ujar Naomi memegang pundak salah satu sahabatnya itu. Tapi, Viny tak mendengarkannya dan terus menangis memeluk Tuan Putrinya. "Hah...lebaynya sahabatku yang satu ini..." ujar Naomi pasrah. "Kalau sudah yang berhubungan dengan Shanju!" ujar Ayen. "Yup, itu betul sekali!" lanjut Naomi.

Perlahan―tapi pasti―Nabilah mendekati Melody, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shanju?"

"Tidak ada, hanya memberinya sedikit hukuman!" ucap Melody dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sambil memainkan garpu yang ia pegang.

"Oh...sepertinya itu meninggalkan bekas..."

"Yup! Dan, kau tahu...?" Melody meletakan garpunya dan merogoh sakunya.

"Huh?" Nabilah menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Aku hampir memutuskan nadinya dengan garpu ini!" seru Melody memegang erat garpu yang berdarah itu sambil melototinya dengan _death glare_ yang luar binasa.

"Hii!" Nabilah bergidik ngeri, "me...menyeramkan..."

**Flashback Off**

"Hah...beruntung aku masih hidup...!" ujar Shanju menghela nafas lega.

"Ya...dia sangat menyeramkan!" kata Nabilah.

"Sangat!" Shanju menyetujui perkataan Nabilah.

BRAK! Mereka membanting pintu ruang makan. Lalu, membelalakan matanya. "Hai, Shanju! Nabilah!" sapa Melody dengan senyum yang menawan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ba...bagaimana...bisa...!?" keduanya tergagap-gagap karena mereka yakin tak melihat Melody tadi saat berlari menuju ruang makan, dan masih berada di dalam kamar.

"Hehehe...ayo, duduk! Atau tidak, Sayaka-sensei akan menghukum kalian...!" Melody tertawa kecil.

Shanju dan Nabilah hanya memandangnya penuh misteri dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana..." bisik Shanju melongo melihat Melody. "Bisa...?" lanjut Nabilah cengo.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Sore ini indah ya!" tutur Ayen. Sekarang, ke-10 member JKT48 itu sedang berada di taman belakang asrama. Menikmati sore yang hangat agak kesejukan gimana gitu, bersama kupu-kupu dan hamparan bunga.

"Aku setuju dengan Ayen!" ujar Natalia.

"Ih! Airnya dingin!" ujar Nabilah menyentuh air di air mancur.

"Masa'?" Shanju menyentuh airnya, "ih! Dingin!'

"BRRR! DINGIN BANGET!" seru Viny nyebur ke dalam kolam. Nabilah dan Shanju hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Viny.

Melody tertawa kecil merasakan hangatnya sore ini, "jarang-jarang ya ngumpul bareng kayak gini!"

"Iya, Kak Melo betul!" ujar Naomi. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah liontin Melody, "Kak Melody, kok, liontinnya bersinar sih?"

"Hah, masa'!?" Melody melihat liontinnya bersinar, "Eh, iya, kenapa ya?"

"Sinarnya semakin terang ya, kak, ugh...aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa..!" ujar Naomi menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Begitu juga dengan kakak...!" Melody melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naomi.

Cahaya itu semakin terang,terang dan terang, lalu redup. Ketika redup, taman itu kosong, ke-10 member JKT48 itu menghilang dalam sekejab. Seseorang menoleh ke arah jendela sambil tersenyum, "jadi kalian yang dipilih Jurina, pergilah...selamatkan 48 Family!".

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Ugh..." Melody membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Matanya terbelalak, "Hah!? Di...dimana kita...!?" ujarnya kaget bukan kepalang.

**~{End of Chapter 2}~**

* * *

Nacchan: Chap 2 akhirnya selesai! Hoaammm~ Sampai ngantuk nih!

Readers: WOY, NAC-CHAN!

Nacchan: Apa sih, bising banget jadi manusia!

Readers: Ituh, bidadari-bidadari ane pada kemana!?

Nacchan: Ah, bising! Liat aja nanti di Chap 3!

Readers: KASIH TAHU SEKARANG! *ngasih _death glare_ yang luar binasa*

Nacchan: UWAA! *kabooorrr*

Readers: KASIH TAHU, NACCHAN! *ngejar Nacchan*

* * *

**~|A|~|R|~|I|~|G|~|A|~|T|~|O|~|U|~||~|G|~|O|~|Z|~|A|~|I|~|M|~|A|~|S|~|U|~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai! Nacchan kembali lagi nieh! Thx buat yang udh ngebaca dan ngereview di fic ane yang satu ini ^w^)/

Oke, to the point aja, ini dia...~

**JKT48: Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?**

**Chapter: 3 - Musical World**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Frienship**

**Disclaimer: Siapa aja boleh, yang penting haram *Melody: Tolong dimaklumi, Nacchan sudah memasuki mode ****_Crazy_**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, GAK NYAMBUNG, GAK BERMUTU, DLL**

* * *

Sayup-sayup, Naomi membuka matanya, "ugh...". Ia melihat sekeliling, "kak Melody...".

Melody menoleh, "Naomi!" Melody segera menghampiri Naomi, "kau tidak apa?"

"Ya...begitulah..." Naomi melihat sekeliling, "dimana kita...?"

"Entahlah...aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Yang lain mana...?" tanya Naomi.

Melody melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan Naomi, "a...aku juga tidak tahu, aku baru menyadarinya!"

"Mereka semua telah berada di istana!" ucap seseorang berjubah dengan penutup kepala.

"Ka...kamu siapa..!?" seru Melody cukup kaget.

"Tenang, namaku Wataru Ryouta" ucap orang itu membuka penutup kepalanya, "panggil saja Ryouta!"

"Ryouta, kau sudah temukan mereka!?" teriak seseorang terbang menujunya, seseorang yang kecil nan bersayap.

"Situ!" Ryouta menunjuk ke arah Melody dan Naomi.

Seseorang bersayap itu menoleh ke arah Melody dan Naomi yang menunjukan ketakutan dan heran, bingung dan yang lainnya lah. Dia terbang mendekati Melody, "hei, tak usah takut! Kami tak akan menyakitimu, karena kalian telah dikirim Jurina kesini!".

"A...apa maksudmu!?" tanya Melody bingung.

"Liontin itu adalah pembuka portal menuju dimensi!"

"Emang kita dimana!?" tanya Naomi.

"Kalian berada di Musical World" jawab Ryouta.

"Eh? Musical World?" Melody dan Naomi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, tempat musik berada, ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu di istana!" ujar orang bersayap itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Naomi.

"Oh ya, namaku Simon, seorang _Fairy Song_" jawab orang bersayap itu, Simon.

"_Fairy Song_?" Naomi dan Melody memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

"Penjelasannya nanti aja, kita harus segera ke istana atau Runa akan marah!" seru Ryouta dingin dan berjalan duluan ke istana.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naomi.

"Itu benar, Runa akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, lebih baik kita ke istana, bisa gawat kalau Runa marah!" jawab Simon.

"Baiklah..." Melody dan Naomi bangkit dan mengikuti Simon dan Ryouta.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Krek...Ryouta membuka pintu istana. Ke-4 makhluk bernyawa itu memasuki sebuah bangunan yang megah, istana. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" seru seseorang.

"Hai, Runa!" sapa Ryouta lalu duduk di slaah satu kursi dengan situ.

"Oh, kalian sudah temukan Melody dan Naomi, ya?" tanya Runa.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu!" jawab Simon.

"Lebih baik kau membantu Lia, sana! Ada beberapa member yang terluka tadi!" perintah Runa.

"Baik!" Simon segera terbang menuju Lia, seorang _Fairy Song_.

"Hai, Melody, Naomi!" sapa Runa mendekati keduanya.

"Hai...Runa..." sapa mereka.

"Tak usah takut, kami tak akan ngapa-ngapain kalian!"

"Ya...kami tahu..."

"Oh ya, apa itu _Fairy Song_?" tanya Naomi.

"Seorang peri yang memegang kendali kekuatan _Magic Song_ dengan sebuah kristal!" jawab Runa.

"Aku belum ngerti..." ujar Naomi.

"Aku juga..." lanjut Melody.

"Hah..." Runa menghela nafas, "seperti yang kalian ketahui, _Fairy _adalah seorang peri. _Fairy Song _berarti Peri Lagu. Para _Fairy Song _bertugas mendampingi dirinya yang berwujud manusia untuk membantu orang itu mengendalikan _Magic Song_"

"Mendampingi dirinya yang berwujud manusia? Maksudnya?" tanya Melody tak mengerti.

"Kalian―manusia―memiliki kembaran, yaitu seorang peri, ya, jika kalian menonton Fairy Tail, maka kalian akan tahu maksud dari ini semua!" jawab Runa.

"Hmm...Fairy Tail...?" gumam Naomi dan Melody.

"Yang...pas mereka pergi ke edolas itu ya..." tebak Melody setengah berpikir.

"Iya, jadi, mengerti?"

"Tidak terlalu..." gumam Naomi.

"Jadi, maksudnya, kita mempunyai kembaran di dimensi lain yang memiliki sifat yang berlainan arah dari kita, dan disini, kembaran kita berwujud seorang peri!" jelas Melody.

"Oh~" Naomi ber-oh ria, "contohnya?"

"Antara Ryouta dan Simon" jawab Runa.

"Oh~" Naomi ber-oh ria lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain kami kesini?" tanya Melody.

"Untuk menyelamatkan 48 Family dari kehancuran!" jawab Ryouta.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Melody menoleh ke arah Ryouta, begitu juga Naomi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kan 48 Family terpecah belah, dan tugas kalian kesini untuk mempersatukan kembali mereka!" jawab Ryouta.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Melody.

"Mengambil kembali Permata 48!" jawab Runa.

"Permata 48?" Melody dan Naomi menoleh ke arah Runa.

"Ya, Permata 48! Permata yang menghidupkan 48 Family" jawab Runa.

"Oh..." Melody ber-oh ria.

"ARGH! BANYAK SEKALI YANG BELUM AKU MENGERTI!" seru Naomi frustasi menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Hei...tenang..." Melody sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ayo, kita jenguk teman-temanmu!" ajak Runa, "Ayo, Ryouta!"

"Hah...baiklah..." Ryouta segera bangkit dan mengikuti Runa.

Mereka berempat pergi menuju dimana yang lain berada. "Hai! Apa kalian sudah mendingan?" sapa Runa. "Hai Runa, kami sudah mendingan, _arigatou_, Lia, Simon...!" ucap Ve.

"Hihihi...sama-sama, Ve!" ucap keduanya.

"Jadi, sekarang, kegiatan kami, apa?" tanya Shanju.

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat terlebih dahulu, Lia dan HaruNaka akan menunjukan kamar kalian!" jawab Runa.

"Baiklah..." ujar Shanju dan yang lainnya.

"Oke, lewat sini nona-nona!" ujar HaruNaka. Ke-10 member JKT48 itu bersama Lia dan HaruNaka pergi menuju kamar mereka. "Apa mereka bisa dihandalkan?" tanya Ryouta. "Tentu saja, untuk apa Jurina memilih mereka kalau mereka tidak bisa dihandalka?" jawab Runa. "Ya, ya, terserah..." ucap Ryouta tak perduli. "Oh ya, lebih baik kamu bersiap karena Takamina akan datang untuk makan malam bersama Jurina dan Mariko!" usul Runa. Seketika, Ryouta sudah menghilang dari hadapan Runa. Runa tertawa kecil, "hihihi...dasar, kalau udah Takamina...".

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Malamnya, mereka pergi keruang makan untuk makan malam. "Ng...Lia..." panggil Melody. "Ya, Melody?" tanya Lia. "Ng...aku mau ke kamar mandi, bisa tunjukin, gak?" tanya Melody. "Aku tidak bisa, tapi, temanku bisa" jawab Lia, "Dyle!". Lalu, datang seorang peri bersayap orange transparan dengan rambut coklat ke-orangean, "apa sih, Lia!? Bising!". "Itu, si Melody mau ke kamar mandi, temenin dia sana!" jawab Lia. "Huh...baiklah, ayo, Melody!" ajak Dyle terbang duluan. "I...iya..." Melody mengikuti Dyle.

Dyle menoleh ke belakang, "jadi, kau Melody Nurramdhani Laksani? Center JKT48?" .

"Ya...begitulah..." jawab Melody.

"Aku Dyle, seorang _Fairy Song_, dan...dirimu versi peri"

"Ja..jadi kamu...diriku versi peri...?"

"Ya, begitulah, adanya, oh ya, disitu kamar mandinya! Cepetan, gak pake lama!"

"Iya.." Melody segera memasuki kamar mandi.

6 menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Dah...siap!" ucap Melody menepuk-nepuk roknya.

"Ya udah, ayo! Yang lain udah nunggu!" ucap Dyle segera terbang menuju ruang makan.

"Hei, Dyle, tunggu!" Melody berlari mengejar Dyle.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan. Melody segera duduk di sebelah Nabilah, sedangkan Dyle di sebelah Nila. "Eh, ada Jurina, Takamina dan Mariko-sama..!?" seru Melody setengah berbisik.

"Iya, mereka ikut makan malam hari ini!" jawab Nabilah.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah hadir?" tanya Runa.

"Sudah!" jawab semuanya.

"Oke, silahkan, Jurina, Takamina, Mariko-sama..." Runa mempersilahkan ketiga member AKB48―mantan.

"Ng...jadi gini, Jurina memilih dan mengirim kalian kesini untuk menyelamatkan 48 Family dari kehancuran" ucap Mariko.

"Dengan mengambil kembali Permata 48" lanjut Takamina.

"Yang berada di tangan _Dark Sound_" lanjut Jurina.

"Apa itu _Dark Sound_?" tanya Natalia.

"_Dark Sound _adalah orang-orang yang membenci musik!" jawab Jurina.

"Tapi, tak mungkin dong kami mengambilnya dengan tangan kosong!" tutur Shanju.

"Makanya itu, kalian belajar menggunakan sebuah senjata!" jawab Jurina.

"Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan _Magic Song_?" tanya Naomi.

"_Magic Song_ adalah sebuah lagu yang memiliki kekuatan sihir!" jawab Takamina, "contohnya kekuatan lagu Sasameyuki Regret yang dimiliki oleh Jurina!"

"Bagaimana caranya Jurina memiliki _Magic Song_?" tanya Nabilah.

"Ya...kekuatan _Magic Song _akan muncul sendirinya..." jawab Jurina sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"Boleh lihat kekuatan Sasameyuki Regret?" tanya Melody.

"Tentu saja, Manna!" panggil Jurina.

Lalu datang seorang peri bersayap putih transparan dengan rambut seleher berwarna putih ke biru-biruan, "apa?"

"Mereka ingin lihat kekuatan Sasameyuki Regret!" jawab Jurina.

"Hah...baiklah, Snow Crystal!" seru Manna. Lalu, muncul salju-salju yang membentuk bola kristal, "Sasameyuki..." Snow Crystal itu bersinar.

Sambil menyanyikan lagu Sasameyuki Regret, Jurina menunjukan kekuatan Sasameyuki Regret. "Wah..." ke-10 member JKT48 itu berbinar melihat keindahan kekuatan Sasameyuki Regret. "_Magic Song _terkuat itu apa aja?" tanya Nabilah.

"Ng...ada, River, Beginner, Yume no Kawa dan Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka" jawab Runa setengah mengingat.

"Yume no Kawa masuk nominasi juga?" tanya Ayen tak percaya.

"Iya, itu adalah lagu yang dikendalikan Maeda Atsuko, kami menyebutnya, _Heaven Song_" jawab Runa.

"Oh...aku suka lagunya!" ujar Ayen.

"Aku juga, lagu terindah..." Takamina menyetujui perkataan Ayen.

Mereka berbincang-bincang selama makan malam. Tak lupa juga mengasih tahu tentang ini-itu di Musical World. "Hah..." Ryouta menghela nafas, "kenapa aku dikelilingi cewek terus sih!?". "Ryouta!" panggil Simon. "Hn...?" Ryouta menoleh ke belakang. "Dipanggil Arisu-sama!" jawab Simon. "Baiklah..." Ryouta bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju tempat seseorang bernama Arisu. Simon mengikutinya.

**45 menit kemudian...**

"Selamat malam, Melody-san!" ucap Lia sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Selamat malam, Lia-san!" ucap Melody. Melody segera menuju ranjang. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Kebetulan, jendela berdampingan dengan ranjangnya.

"Hei, bukannya tidur, malah asyik mandangin langit malam!" ujar seseorang.

"UWAA!" seru Melody kaget dan menoleh ke arah suara itu, "Dyle!"

"Ya jelaslah, emang kau kira aku ini apa!? Hantu!?" seru Dyle agak sewot.

"I..iya..." Melody mengangguk.

"Hah, dasar! Ternyata manusia tidak bisa membedakan mana hantu, mana _Fairy Song_!" Dyle memegang keningnya.

"DIAM KAU, DYLE!" teriak Melody.

"Hah, sudahlah, _oyasumi!_" Dyle memunggungi Melody.

"Heh!?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kok, tidurnya disini? Gak bareng yang lain?"

"Males, mereka biasanya pada main dulu, tidurnya jam 23.45! Mending aku tidur disini, soalnya kan besok harus hadir juga latihan! Kalau Runa sampai marah, bisa gawat!"

"_Danger Zone_?"

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu, oke, _Oyasumi!_"

"_Oyasumi!_" Melody memunggungi Dyle. Perlahan matanya yang terbuka, mulai tertutup dan ia terlelap...

**~{End of Chapter 3}~**

* * *

Nacchan: Sebenarnya bisa ini diselesaikan kemaren malam, cuman keburu tidur TAT

Shanju: Kasian-kasian *geleng-geleng*

Ayen: Yang penting kan dah siap!

Nacchan: *ngangguk-ngangguk* oh ya, ada pertanyaan dariku untuk kalian...

Ayen&Shanju: Apa? *penasaran*

Nacchan: Kalian gak tidur? Kalau besok pagi bangunnya telat, bisa dihukum sama Runa!

Ayen&Shanju: Dihukum? *miringin kepala*

Nacchan: Runa lebih kejam loh daripada Melody

Ayen&Shanju: *ngidik ngeri, langsung melesat menuju kamar*

Nacchan: *geleng-geleng kepala aja*

* * *

**~|A|~|R|~|I|~|G|~|A|~T|~|O|~|U|~||~|G|~|O|~|Z|~|A|~|I|~|M|~|A|~|S|~|U|~**


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi-moshi minna-san! Gomen ne, updatenya lama~! Oke, ini dia

**JKT48: Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?**

**Chapter: 4 - Practice! **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Siapa ja dech**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, GAK NYAMBUNG, DLL.**

* * *

Setelah sarapan, mereka semua berkumpul di suatu ruangan. "Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Runa.

"SUDAH!"

"Oke, sekarang, kita akan latihan menggunakan senjata!"

"Senjata?" tanya Shanju.

"Iya" Runa mengangguk, "ketika kalian belum mempunyai _Magic Song_, kalian menggunakan senjata untuk melindungi diri!"

"Oh~" semua ber-oh ria.

"Dan sekarang..." Runa menarik suatu tuas, "pilih senjata kalian!" dinding dibelakangnya berputar balik dan muncul banyak senjata yang tertera di dinding. "WOW~!" semua ber-wow ria melihat senjata-senjata itu. Mereka langsung menyerbu senjata-senjata itu, kecuali Melody. Setelah semua mengambil senjata mereka, Melody yang tadi duduk sekarang berdiri dan berjalan mengambil senjata yang tersisa.

"Kenapa ambil paling terakhir?" tanya Dyle.

"Aku benci berebutan kayak gitu, mending nunggu aja!" jawab Melody.

"Sama!"

Melody mengambil senjata yang tersisa, "jadi, hanya ini?" ia memegang sebuah payung _oriental _berwarna merah tanpa corak.

"Wow! Itukan senjata yang pernah dipakai Acchan dulu!" seru Dyle berbinar.

"Acchan?" Melody menoleh ke arah Dyle.

"Iya, dulukan, 48 Family juga pernah mendapati keadaan seperti ini! Dan, yang terpilih dulu, Takamina, Jurina, Mariko dan Acchan! Selagi tak punya kekuatan, mereka menggunakan senjata, dan ini adalah senjata yang Acchan gunakan dulu!" jelas Dyle panjang kali lebar.

"Oh~" Melody ber-oh ria. Setelah itu, dia berkumpul dengan yang lain. Runa menjelaskan sesuatu, "ini adalah hari pertama kalian latihan! Jadi, kalian berlatih menggunakan senjata didalam ruangan dulu! Kalian akan berlatih dengan robot-robot ini!". SUatu pintu terbuka, lalu munculah beberaoa robot. "Keren!" puji Shanju berbinar.

Mereka berlatih sampai tengah hari. Setelah itu mereka bebas. "Hah..." Melody menghempaskan dirinya ke kasurnya yang empuk, "capek nya~".

"Ini belum seberapa, setelah beberapa hari, kalian akan berhadapan dengan alam, bukan robot lagi!" ucap Dyle.

"Hah!?" Melody menoleh ke arah Dyle.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

**Seminggu kemudian...**

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kita sudah seminggu latihan..." ucap Runa, "jadi sekarang kita latihan..." Runa menggeser pintu dan menunjukan sesuatu, "diluar!"

"Yey!" semua bersorak ria kecuali Melody dan Nabilah.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini..." ucap Melody.

"_Yeah..._aku setuju dengan mu..." lanjut Nabilah.

"Ini lebih susah dan lebih menyapekan dari latihan dengan para robot! Kalian akan berhadapan langsung dengan makhluk-makhluk ajaib disini yang sangat kuat!" ucap Dyle.

"APA!?" teriak Melody dan Nabilah kaget.

"Bersiaplah...!" seru Nila.

Glek...Nabilah dan Melody menelan ludah mereka.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"GILA!" teriak Shanju, "Susah beud!"

"Capeekk~~~" Nabilah tiduran diatas batu besar.

"Hah..." Melody mengatur nafasnya. Betul kata Dyle, latihan diluar lebih susah dan capek daripada didalam, "huh?"

"Ada apa, Mel?" tanya Shanju dan Nabilah.

"Kalian dengar itu...?" tanya Melody.

"Huh?" Nabilah dan Shanju menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

_Tepat di depan matamu_

_Ada sungai mengalir_

_Luas, sebuah sungai yang besar_

_Walaupun gelap dan dalamWalaupun arusnya deras_

_Tidak perlu ketakutan_

_Walaupun kau terpisah_

_Ya, tepian pasti ada_

_Lebih percayalah pada dirimu_

"Itukan lagu..." Shanju sedikit membelalakan matanya.

"River!" lanjut Nabilah.

"Sepertinya ada salah satu dari kalian yang telah menemukan _Magic Song_-nya!" seru seseorang.

Ketiga member JKT48 itu menoleh, "Dyle! Nila! Netha!"

"Yup! Dan, member itu sungguh beruntung mendapati _Magic Song _River!" lanjut Netha.

"Ayo, kita lihat siapa yang mendapatkan _Magic Song _River!" ajak Nila. Semua setuju. Mereka ber-6 mendekati sumber suara/nyanyian itu. Nyanyian itu semakin terdengar jelas. Semakin dekat, mereka mendapati nyanyian itu diikuti dengan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan, biru air.

Mereka mengintip dari balik semak-semak. "Itukan..." seru Melody menyipitkan matanya, "Haruka!"

"Dan, HaruNaka!" lanjut Dyle.

"Uwaa~! Haruka beruntung sekali!" seru Shanju, membuat Nabilah, Netha, dan Nila _sweatdrop _ditempat.

Setelah sekian lama, cahay itu memudar. "A..apa itu..?" tanya Haruka kaget dan bingung.

"Kau memiliki _Magic Song _River!" seru HaruNaka.

"Apa!?" seru Haruka tak percaya.

"Itu benar sekali, sayangku..." ucap seseorang.

Haruka dan HaruNaka menoleh. Muncul seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam, bersama seekor...singa? Singa hitam. "Hah!? Tidak, mereka..." Dyle membelalakan matanya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Melody menoleh ke arah Dyle.

"_Dark Sound!_" seru HaruNaka membelalakan matanya.

**~{End of Chapter 4}~**

* * *

Nacchan: Gomen ne, Chapter kali ini pendek banget! Hontou ni gomen! *bungkuk-bungkuk 1000000 kali*

Ryouta: Ya, ya, ya, terserah..!

Simon: Apa yang dilakukan _Dark Sound _disitu?

Ryouta: *angkat bahu* tanya ma Nacchan aja!

Nacchan: _Well_, liat aja di Chapter berikutnya!

Simon: Kasih _clue_-nya, please~! *pasang puppy-eyes*

Nacchan: *menghela nafas* TIDAK AKAN!

* * *

**~|A|R|I|G|A|T|O|U||G|O|Z|A|I|M|A|S|U|~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai hai, Nacchan disini! Yosh, Nacchan kali ini hendak mencoba membuat chapter yang sedikit panjang! Doakan Nacchan berhasil ya~! Oke, lanjut aja, ini dia...~

**JKT48: Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka?**

**Chapter: 5 - Haruka and HaruNaka**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/dll.**

**Disclaimer: Manusia yang pastinya...**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL!**

* * *

"_Dark Sound_!?" seru Melody kaget.

"Iya..." Dyle mengangguk.

"Apa maumu!?" seru HaruNaka membentak.

"Yang ku mau...?" gadis itu tersenyum _Yandere _berjalan mendekati Haruka dan HaruNaka bersama Singa Hitamnya, "adalah dirimu!"

Haruka melangkah mundur sedikit. Dengan pelan, ia menyanyikan lagu River, "_Tepat didepan matamu...Ada sungai mengalir, Luas...sebuah sungai yang besar_...". Seketika, Haruka memakai _seifuku _River. _Water Crystal_―bola kristal―yang dipegang HaruNaka bercahaya lagi dan mengeluarkan aliran air yang mengitari _Water Crystal_.

"Dia...menggunakan kekuatannya..." ucap Dyle.

"Apakah itu salah!? Ia harus melindungi dirinya!" jawab Melody menoleh ke arah Dyle.

"Tapi, jika ia menggunakan kekuatan River, yang sama sekali belum ia kuasai, itu bisa berbahaya juga! River adalah salah satu _Magic Song _yang kuat, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Iya...aku tahu..." Melody manggut-manggut, "tapi, bahaya seperti apa?"

"Jika ia tidak mengendalikan kekuatannya, kekuatan itu bisa saja meleset dan melukai orang lain! Lagipula, _Magic Song _yang kuat sangat menguras energi, kau tahu!?"

"Kalau yang itu, aku tidak tahu!" jawab Melody, "lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"..." Dyle terdiam. Iapun bingung apa yang harus ia―kita lakukan!?

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!?"

"Diam! Kita hanya diam disini hingga mereka membutuhkan bantuan!"

"Kau gila!? Dia―" ucapan Melody terpotong.

"Ini adalah pertandingan HaruNaka! Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya! Kau tahu? HaruNaka adalah seorang _Fairy Song _terlemah diantara kami! Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia itu kuat, seperti kita! Dan, ia membuktikannya dengan mengalahkan beberapa hewan di hutan! Dan, ketika ia sedang melawan hewan-hewan itu, ia tidak boleh dibantu oleh siapapun! Atau tidak, ia akan marah besar! Aku paling tak suka melihatnya marah!" jawab Dyle panjang kali lebar.

Melody hanya diam mendengarnya. Oke, kita kembali kepada Haruka dan HaruNaka melawan _Dark Sound_.

"_S'karang juga.._._Satu langkah maju!_" bisik Haruka membuat bola air dan memundurkan tangannya ke belakang―kanan.

"_BELIEVE YOURSELF!_" Haruka menembakan serangan itu ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan―menghindarinya. Serangan itu meleset, tapi, cukup kerasa bagaimana kuatnya kekuatan itu. "Wohoo! Kuat sekali!" seru gadis itu tertawa.

"Cih..."

Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya ke kanan―bawah. Seketika, singa hitam yang bersamanya berubah menjadi abu dan membentuk sebuah pedang hitam ditangan kanan gadis itu, "siap untuk bertarung, Gadis River?"

Haruka bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Sepertinya kau belum siap, Gadis River!" ucap gadis itu yang sudah berada di belakang Haruka.

"Cepatnya!" seru Haruka menoleh ke belakang.

"HYAA!" gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Haruka.

"ARGH!" Haruka terpental dan menabrak sebuah pohon yang ia buat tumbang, "ku..kuatnya..."

"Haruka!" seru HaruNaka. Ia pergi ke tempat Haruka, "kau tidak apa?'

"Kira-kira..."

"Apakah kita harus menunggu disini!?" Melody mulai gatal. Ingin sekali ia memenggal kepala gadis _Dark Sound _itu.

"Entahlah, tapi, HaruNaka..."

"Ya, HaruNaka, diam disini!" Melody seketika diam.

Dyle menoleh ke arah Melody, "_kenapa dia jadi kekanakan kayak gitu...?"_

Kita kembali kepada pertarungan kedua gadis itu. Mereka sudah main bacok-bacokan sampe gadis itu memuntahkan...jika kalian kira darah, itu salah. Ia memuntahkan sebuah...tinta...cumi-cumi?

"Iuu...apa itu..!?" tanya Haruka jijiks.

"Ti-tinta...cumi-cumi..." jawab HaruNaka.

"GILA!" komentar Melody.

Shanju, Nabilah, Netha, dan Nila yang dari tadi bicara-bicara sendiri kayak orang gila #ditendang ke-4nya) segera menoleh ke arah Melody. "Apanya yang Gila, Mel?" tanya Shanju penasaran.

"Itu...!" Melody menunjuk ke arah gadis _Dark Sound_.

Semua langsung berkumpul. "Haruka!" seru Shanju dan Nabilah, "iuu...gila! Apa itu!?"

"_Dark Sound_!?" seru Netha dan Nila kaget setengah mati, ampe mata Netha keluar ngelihat gadis itu, "menjijikan!"

"_Lebih percayalah pada dirimu sendiri_!" Haruka mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Lalu, muncul air-air dan segera meluncur ke arah gadis itu. Air-air itu mengelilingi gadis itu, sesuai perintah Haruka. Seketika, Haruka mengepal tangannya. Lalu, air-air itu berubah menjadi padat dan menusuk gadis itu. "Argh!" gadis itu mengeluarkan _darah khas_-nya.

"_Yes_!" Haruka dan HaruNaka bersorak ria.

"Ya! Dia berhasil mengalahkan gadis itu!" semua bersorak ria, kecuali Melody dan Dyle.

"Ini belum berakhir!" ucap Dyle.

"Belum?" tanya Melody.

"Belum, _Dark Sound _tak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan!"

Benar saja kata Dyle. Gadis itu seketika meleleh, menjadi sesuatu yang kental. "A...apa yang terjadi...!?" seru Haruka kaget dan bingung.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu..." jawab HaruNaka.

"Kau kira ini sudah berakhir, hah, Gadis River!?" ucap gadis _Dark Sound _yang berada di belakang Haruka sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hah!?" Haruka menoleh ke belakang.

DUG! Gadis itu memukul leher Haruka. "Argh...gh..." Haruka mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, dan ia jatuh pingsan.

"Haruka!" seru HaruNaka.

"Haruka!" seru yang lain.

"Kau..." HaruNaka menatap tajam gadis itu, "aku akan memenggal kepalamu!"

"Yang kau sebutkan hanya omong kosong..." ucap gadis itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah tempat parfum, "peri kecil!" ia menyemprotkan parfum itu ke arah HaruNaka.

"Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..." HaruNaka terbatuk-batuk, tak lama kemudian, ia seperti peri mabuk dan pingsan diatas Haruka.

"A..apa yang ia lakukan pada HaruNaka!?" tanya Nabilah.

"Itu adalah parfum sari_ Ruberry_!" jawab Nila.

"_Ruberry_?" Melody, Nabilah dan Shanju menoleh ke arah Nila.

"Ya, _Ruberry_, sari _Ruberry _bisa membuat para peri mabuk dan akhirnya pingsan! Kayak semprot nyamuk gitu! HIT, Baygon..gitu!" jawab Nila.

"Oh~" Melody, Nabilah dan Shanju ber-oh ria.

Cairan-cairan hitam lengket yang terkena serangan Haruka tadi segera bergerak menuju gadis itu dan berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat sihir. Ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra sehingga muncul lingkaran sihir dibawah mereka. Melody membelakaan matanya, "apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada temanku!?" ia segera maju ke medan perang(?) sambil membawa senjatanya.

"Melody!" Dyle mengejar Melody.

"Hanya membawanya..." gadis itu tersenyum, "ketempat yang aman.."

Melody mengayunkan payungnya. Seharusnya, payungnya pengenai gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu bersama Haruka dan HaruNaka sudah pergi duluan, entah kemana. "Kemana mereka!? Gadis itu membawa Haruka kemana!?" seru Melody panik 7 turunan.

"Sepertinya ke markas _Dark Sound_!" tebak Dyle.

"Kita harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Runa!" seru Nila.

Melody menoleh ke arah Nila. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah Dyle. Keduanya mengangguk dan berlari menuju Runa dengan yang lain.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"RUNA!RUNA!RUNA!" seru 6 bersaudara(?) yang tengah berlari-lari menuju ibu tercinta(?).

"Apa?" tanya Runa.

"Haruka...dan HaruNaka..." ucap Shanju terengal-engal.

"Ada apa dengan mereka!?" tanya Runa khawtairan 7 turunan.

"Mau denger yang mana dulu? Baik ato buruk?" lanjut Shanju.

Runa menatap datar Shanju, "baik"

"Oke, Haruka mendapatkan kekuatan _Magic Song _River!" jawab Shanju.

"Wow! Itu bagus!" puji Runa tiba-tiba gembira.

"Buruknya?" tanya Ryouta.

"Dia dibawa pergi oleh _Dark Sound_!" lanjut Melody.

"APA!?" seru semuanya kecuali Runa.

Semua langsung ribut kecuali Melody, Dyle dan Runa. Dyle yang mengetahui Runa akan segera meledak segera menghampirinya. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaganya! Ini semua salahku hingga ia tertangkap oleh _Dark Sound_!" ucap Dyle.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu! Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menyelamatkan Haruka, atau tidak dia bisa mati!" ucap Runa.

"Mati!?" seru Melody kaget.

Semua langsung diam. Hening...

"Ya, mati" jawab Runa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mati'!?"

"Mereka tahu, kalau kalian ingin menghancurkan rencana jahat mereka! Maka dari itu, mereka akan membunuh salah satu dari kalian agar rencana kalian gagal! Karena, jika salah satu dari kalian hilang atau mati, kalian tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan mereka, karena inti dari semuanya adalah kesatuan!"

"Kalau gitu, kita harus bergegas menyelamatkan Haruka!"

"Iya, tapi, kita bagi 2 kelompok! Kelompok 1 ikut aku menyelamatkan Haruka, kelompok 2 menjaga istana!" ucap Runa.

"Baiklah, cepat bagi kelompoknya!" seru Melody.

"Oke,kelompok 1 adalah Melody, Shanju, Nabilah, Netha, Nila, Dyle, Ve, Vanda, Ryouta dan Simon, sisanya menjaga disini!"

"_Ha'i_!" seru semuanya yang tinggal.

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat!" seru Runa.

"_Ha'i_" seru semua yang ikut.

Ke-11 makhluk itu segera pergi menjemput Haruka dan HaruNaka. "Jadi, mereka sudah pergi?" ucap seseorang. Semua yang berada disana segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Siapa kamu?" tanya Naomi mendekat.

Sosok itu segera muncul dari balik kegelapan. Wajahnya mulai terlihat, "aku..."

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Ugh..." sayup-sayup, Haruka membuka matanya, "hah!? Dimana aku!?". Ia menoleh ke arah kanan-kirinya, "HaruNaka? HaruNaka!". Cling...cling..."hah!?" Haruka melirik ke arah tangannya. Tangannya diborgol! "A...apa yang terjadi...?!" seru Haruka. Lalu, ia teringat semuanya. Dimana ia diserang oleh gadis _Dark Sound_. Dan, ia membalas serangannya. Gadis itu menangkap dirinya. Dan, akhirnya ia terbangun disini, dengan tangan diborgol.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bangun?" tanya gadis yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Apa maumu!?"

"Apa mauku?" tanya gadis itu, "kan dah aku bilang, aku ingin dirimu!"

"Apa gunanya diriku untukmu!?"

"Apa gunanya? Tentu saja kau berguna! Jika kau mati, semua rencana kalian gagal dan rencana kami berjalan dengan mulus! Dan, sekarang, ikut aku!" seru gadis itu menyeret paksa Haruka.

"Tidak mau! AKu tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" seru Haruka memberontak.

"_Cih, gadis ini..._"

"Teman-temanku akan menyelamatkanku dan HaruNaka! Kau akan kalah nanti! LIhat saja! Dan, rencana kalian akan gagal! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Diam kau, Gadis River!" ia melmepar tubuh Haruka.

"ARGH!" Haruka meringis kesakitan.

"Berdiri, cepat!" seru gadis itu menjambak rambut Haruka.

"ARGH!" Haruka meringis kesakitan, menahan sakitnya.

"Kau akan mati, dan rencana kalian akan gagal!"

"Ugh..." HaruNaka membuka matanya. I amelihat gadis _Dark Sound _menjambak rambut Haruka dan Haruka menahan sakitnya. HaruNaka segera berlari mendekati tiang-tiang, "Haruka!"

Ia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Ia dikurung disebuah sangkar. Ia melihat kedua tangannya. Kedua tangannya diikat oleh sebuah benda lengket. "Oh tidak, getah _Scrylflote_! AKu tak bisa gunakan sihirku!" seru HaruNaka. Ia mencoba untuk mendobrak sangkar itu, "ugh...ugh..." tapi tak kunjung berhasil. "Hah...hah...hah..." HaruNaka melihat ke arah Haruka yang diikat disebuah tiang, "Haruuuuukaaa...!"

"Siap!" gadis itu selesai mengikat Haruka disebuah tiang.

"Ugh! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" seru Haruka.

"Tidak akan, Gadis River!" ucap gadis itu. Ia menuruni sebuah tangga, lalu memencet sebuah tombol merah di _remote control_-nya, "matilah, dirimu!"

Lantai yang menjadi pijakan Haruka kini bergeser. Lalu, dibawah kakinya terdapat sebuah cairan hijau panas yang mendidih. Haruka memandangnya ngeri. Belum sampai bawah, ia bisa merasakan kepanasan yang luar biasa."_Tolong aku, teman-teman...!" _Haruka sudah terlihat pasrah. Gadis itu tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan melihat momen _indah _didepan matanya.

HaruNaka hanya bisa pasrah karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kukira awalnya, ketika Haruka memiliki _Magic Song _River, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan kami bisa mengalahkan nya, tapi...ternyata tidak! Harusnya aku pergi menemui Runa! Lari, lari dari sana! Uh! Aku sungguh bodoh! Bodoh!" seru HaruNaka menyesal. Tiba-tiab ia mencium sesuatu, "_bau ini...tak mungkin! Mereka..._"

BRAK! Suara dinding yang ditendang―dobrak. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. "_Minna..." _Haruka tersenyum melihat kehadiran teman-temannya. "Kami disini untuk menyelamatkan kalian!" seru Melody. "Cih, kalian..." seru gadis itu tak senang, "serang mereka!"

Lalu, muncul beberapa singa hitam muncul menghadang mereka. "Cepat bebaskan HaruNaka!" ucap Runa. "Baik!" semua _Fairy Song _mengangguk dan terbang menuju sangkar. "Semuanya!" seru HaruNaka berlari menuju ke arah teman-temannya, walau terhadang oleh tiang-tiang sangkar.

"Kau tak apa, HaruNaka!?" tanya Dyle.

"Iya, aku baik! Cuman, aku tak bisa gunakan sihirku!" jawab HaruNaka menunjukan tangannya.

"Oke, minggir semua!" seru Simon mengeluarkan pedang petirnya. Semua pun minggir. "HYAA!" ia mengayunkan pedang petirnya. Petir yang keluar dari pedang itu melesat menuju sangkar―kurungan HaruNaka. Aliran listrik dimana-mana―sekujur kurungan. Lalu, aliran listrik itu mengenai gembok dan pintu sangkar terbuka.

Simon dan Dyle memasuki sangkar. Simon memutuskan getah _Scrylflote _yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan HaruNaka. "Terima kasih, semuanya!" ucap HaruNaka. "Tak apa, itu gunanya teman!" ucap Dyle.

HaruNaka mengepakkan sayapnya, "sekarang, aku ingin menemui Haruka!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Nila.

"Untuk membalas gadis itu, menggunakan _Magic Song _River!" jawab HaruNaka.

"Tapi, HaruNaka..." ucap Netha.

"_Believe Yourself_! Itulah inti dari River! Jangan menyerah! Lagu ini ditujukan untukku dan Haruka agar tidak berhenti ditengah jalan! Inti mengendalikannya, harus percaya diri, betulkan Dyle?" semua menoleh ke arah Dyle.

Dyle melirik kekanan-kirinya. Lalu mendekat dan menepuk pelan bahu HaruNaka, "_Believe Yourself!_" ia tersenyum.

HaruNaka pun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan terbang pergi menuju Haruka.

"Melody, Ryouta! Pergi selamatkan Haruka! Kami akan mengurus ini semua!" ucap Runa. "Baik!" seru Melody dan Ryouta. Mereka segera pergi menuju Haruka ditahan. "Eitss...kalian tak akan kemana-mana!" seru Gadis itu.

"Nih gadis nyebelin banget sih!" tutur Melody.

"Aku males mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju denganmu!" ucap Ryouta.

Seketika ditangannya ada pedang hitam, "karena kalian akan melawanku!"

"Ryouta, tolong jaga dia, ya! Aku pergi dulu!" Melody berlari meninggalkan Ryouta dan gadis itu―menyelamatkan Haruka.

"Hei! Argh, dasar! Baiklah...hanya kau dan aku!" ucap Ryouta.

"Cih, dasar..." ucap gadis itu kesal.

Kembali ke Melody. Ia melihat ke arah bawah, dimana ia bisa melihat sosok gadis berpakaian _seifuku _River yang terikat. "Haruka!" seru Melody.

Haruka yang sedang mencoba bebas, menoleh ke atas, "Melody!"

"Sabar, aku akan kebawah membebaskanmu!" ucap Melody.

"Oke, tapi...cepatlah!" ucap Haruka mencoba membebaskan diri.

Melody meloncat kebawah dan melepaskan ikatan Haruka. "Terima kasih, Melody!" ucap Haruka. "Sama-sama" Melody tersenyum.

"Harukaaa!" seru HaruNaka.

Haruka dan Melody menoleh ke atas, "HaruNaka!"

"Ayo!" ucap HaruNaka memegang _Water Crystal_.

Haruka tersenyum, "iya" ia mengangguk. "_Buanglah keraguanmu...__Tunjukkan nyalimu! Jangan ragu...S'karang juga...Satu langkah maju!Believe yourself!_"

Haruka menoleh ke arah Melody dan mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo!"

"Iya!" Melody menerima uluran itu.

Haruka dan Melody naik ke atas dengan air-air dari kekuatan River. Melody turun dan meninggalkan Haruka bersama HaruNaka yang ingin menyerang gadis tadi.

"HA!" Haruka menembakan serangan terhadap gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, langsung menghindar. Ryouta yang mengetahuinya pun langsung menghindar juga.

Gadis itu menatap tajam Haruka, lalu menyerang Haruka.

Haruka segera menghindar dan menyerang balik gadis itu. Gadis itu dapat menghidar dengan baik. Lalu, gadis itu menyerang balik Haruka dengan kekuatan kegelapannya. "ARGH!" Haruka terkena serangan itu dan terpental. "Haruka!" seru Melody yang lain. "Haruka!" seru HaruNaka.

"ARGH!" Haruka menabrak dinding dan menimbulkan debu. Lalu, dibalik debu-debu itu, Haruka megumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untuk membuat pusaran air. "HAA!" Haruka menembakannya ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu membelalakan matanya, "ARGGH!"

Pusaran air itu mneghilang. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu. Dan juga pasukannya tadi. "Bagaimana kalau...kita kembali ke istana?" usul Nabilah. "Oke!" seru semuanya.

**~{End of Chapter 5}~**

* * *

Nacchan: Yey! Selesai! Jadi, bagaimana, apakah sudah panjang?

Ryouta: Kepanjangan! Membosankan!

Shanju: Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu siapa? Yang ditanya Naomi tadi

Nacchan: _Well_, kapan-kapan Nacchan kasih tahu! Kalau mau tahu, cari sendiri!

Shanju: Dasar pelit!

* * *

**~|A|~|R|~|I|~|G|~|A|~T|~|O|~|U|~||~|G|~|O|~|Z|~|A|~|I|~|M|~|A|~|S|~|U|~**


End file.
